


Teach Me

by starlightfury



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfury/pseuds/starlightfury
Summary: A modern AU Manorian oneshot in which they play billiards in a bar. Manon pretends not to know how to play just so she can get close to Dorian.





	Teach Me

Manon downed the last sip of her drink, appreciating the warm buzz caused by both alcohol and the hand Dorian was slowly moving up and down her thigh. They were spending the evening in a bar with their friends, but everyone had dispersed a bit. Aelin and Rowan had taken up a competitive game of darts, Aedion and Lysandra were engaged in a friendly debate about hypothetical war strategies, and Chaol and Yrene were snuggled up on a dingy yellow couch in the corner. There was a pool table to Manon’s left, so she suggested a game of billiards.

Dorian looked surprised. “You know how to play?”

“No,” Manon replied, running a hand over his chest. “Maybe you could teach me.”

Dorian’s smile made her heart flutter; it had always seemed worthy of a king to her. “Maybe I could.”

They stood and went to the table. Dorian handed Manon a cue and positioned himself behind her. He showed her how to place her hands and where to point the tip in order to hit the ball in the right direction. Manon savored the feeling of his body against hers and how it shifted as he helped her shoot. They succeeded in knocking a ball into a pocket.

“Now you try.” Dorian stepped away. Manon frowned as the warmth of him disappeared and lined up to take another shot. The cue hit the ball at an angle, making it ricochet sideways and hit the wall. She mock-pouted at her failure. Dorian chuckled softly and came to stand behind her again, even closer this time. His breath was warm on her cheek as he murmured something about the center of the ball. Manon wasn’t really listening; she was too busy enjoying having his arms wrapped around her again. Dorian helped her shoot again. It went straight, of course.

He kissed her ear. “Got it?”

“I think you might have to show me one more time.”

This time, as they pulled the cue back, Manon turned her head to kiss him. “Devious,” Dorian remarked when he pulled away. Manon grinned.

“A bit.” They shot again. “I think I’ve got the hang of it. Let’s play for real.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to embarrass you,” Dorian teased.

“You won’t,” Manon said sweetly. “But I might embarrass you.”

“Oh, please, you’re a rookie,” Dorian laughed. It was Manon’s turn to laugh as Dorian gaped at her when she kicked his ass. “I thought you didn’t know how to play!”

Manon grinned wickedly. “Of course I know how to play. I just wanted an excuse to be close to you.”

“You should’ve led with that,” Dorian grumbled, coming to wrap his arms around her. “You never need an excuse to kiss me. Just do it.”

So she did.


End file.
